deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bill Cipher
Bill Cipher is the main antagonist from the Disney animated series, Gravity Falls. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Aku vs. Bill Cipher * Antasma vs Bill Cipher * Asriel Dreemurr vs Bill Cipher * Axe Cop vs. Bill Cipher (By ParaGoomba348) * Beerus vs Bill Cipher (By Corspy) * Bendy vs Bill Cipher * Bill Vs. Darkseid * Dimentio VS Bill Cipher (By Bowserdude) * Bill Cipher VS Discord * Bill Cipher vs The Doctor * Emperor Joker vs Bill Cypher (By WarpyNeko) * Bill Cipher vs Enerjak * Magolor vs Bill Cipher * Bill Cipher Vs. Flowey * Bill Cipher VS Freddy Kruger * Bill Cipher vs Frieza (By No One) * Bill Cipher vs Kyubey (By Blade0886) * Lord Vortech vs Bill Cipher * Bill Cipher VS Madoka Kaname (By Blade0886) * Bill Cipher vs The Shadow Man (By Blade0886) * Bill Cipher vs Mister Mxyzptlk * Nightmare vs Bill Cipher * Bill Cipher vs SpongeBob SquarePants * Thanos vs. Bill Cipher * Bill Cipher vs Yung Venuz * Heinrich VS Bill Cipher (By Tonnam2546) * Wuya vs Bill Cipher (By Eficiente) * Medaka Kurokami vs Bill Cipher Battles Royale * Cartoon Insanity Battle Royale * God of Destruction Battle Royale (FingermanAwesomeness) Completed Death Battles * Arceus Versus Bill Cipher * Arceus and the Creation Trio VS Bill Cipher * Bill Cipher vs RED * Bugs Bunny VS Bill Cipher * Giratina vs. Bill Cipher * Sans VS Bill Cipher * Bill Cipher vs. Uncle Grandpa * Vecna VS Bill Cipher * Bill Cipher VS Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 7 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Anti-Monitor * Darth Sidious (Star Wars) * Galactus (Marvel) * Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Hades Izanami * Jafar (Aladdin) * Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy) * Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) * Salem (RWBY) * Superboy-Prime * [[Warden (Superjail)|Warden (Superjail)]] * Tabuu (Super Smash Bros.) * Yuuki Terumi * Zamasu (Dragon Ball) History Trillions of years before the known universe came to be, the anarkistic Bill Cipher was originally a resident of the 2nd Dimension who hated being in a "flat world with flat minds and flat ideas". Thus, favoring chaos and destruction over anything else, "liberated" his dimension into oblivion while assuming a 3-dimensional state. By fate, Bill learned he is destined to spread his chaos into the known universe and influenced humanity via their dreams to bring him to their reality as a corporeal being and plunge Earth and the cosmos in utter chaos who no regard of ultimately destroying it. Despite brief setbacks, first the Oregonian tribesmen of the land that Gravity Falls was founded on and than Stanford Pines, whom he tricked to built a portal for him, inter-dimensional demon bides his time until the chance to evoke Weirdmageddon presents itself. Death Battle Info Personality wise, being a godlike force of chaotic evil, Bill is an eccentric psychopath with a flare for the being outlandish, a quick talker and thinker. Despite his coming off as simply annoying, he is a force to be reckoned when he is angry enough to unleash his near-omnipotent powers on those unfortunate enough to get on his bad side. Most of Bill's powers focus around near-omniscient of various things that include future events and mental manipulation, allowing him to manipulate the dreams of others and bring their mental images to life. But, if he can get someone to shake hands and give him permission, Bill can enter a person's consciousness to easily pluck information like he could from entering a person's subconscious to obtain buried memories. His incorporeal state also allowed him to possess someone, usually removing a person's soul, to interact with the physical world. During the events of Weirdmageddon, Bill gains a corporeal body that can regenerate and enable him to use his full power, becoming a virtually omnipotent being. His numerous abilities include altering his body via size/shape shifting, matter/molecular manipulation, reality warping, inter-universal travel, apportation, levitation, telekinesis, telepathy, lasers, and pyrokinesis. He can also create madness bubbles that could render the least mentally prepared insane and later gained the ability to manipulate time unopposed. But regardless of the corporeal state, able to leave it, Bill is still subject to laws of his incorpreal form. Powers and Abilities * Is a higher-dimensional being. * Remote Teleportation * Intuitive Aptitude * Illusion Manipulation * Matter Manipulation (Can manipulate matter at the molecular level, allowing him to bypass conventional durability to a certain extent) * Reality Warping (One of his most notable attributes) * Spacetime Manipulation (Is able to control both Space and Time, Can Freeze Time and even move in stopped Time) * Dream Manipulation (Can induce nightmares) * Mind Control and Mind Manipulation (As his abilities mainly center around the mind and mental manipulation, that is, until he made his grand entrance into the universe with his physical form) * Light Manipulation (Can manipulate lasers) * Telekinesis (Is also able to levitate) * Telepathy * Emotional Manipulation (Can induce madness with bubbles) * Intangible * Clairvoyance and Precognition * Size shifting (Can alter his own size, grew even large enough to devour a large fraction of Earth) * Is aware of all realities, including the real world. (Contacted the real world via reddit), and capable of viewing multiple realities) * Pyrokinesis (Can even conjure blue flames) * 4th Wall Awareness * Soul Manipulation (Was able to rip out Dipper's soul from his own body) * Possession (Did this to Dipper) * Immortality (Longevity, Regeneration, and Godhood) * Resistant to reality warping and spacetime manipulation * Regeneration (Strong enough to let him return from being erased) Feats * Influenced human civilizations for countless centuries, with the Egyptian pyramids and the Eye of Providence symbol being products of his influence. * Is able to mess around with, and even destroy the laws of physics... just by being there. His entrance into the universe destroyed and distorted most of it's natural laws. His influence over the universe was also greatly enhanced, far greater than it already was before. * Warped the show's intro so that it featured him * Single handily wiped out Time Baby and the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron (save Blendin), which enabled him to manipulate time without their interference. The Time Baby says that he could go on to destroy the very fabric of existence. He then one hits him. Casually. This implies that Bill Cipher could potentially be far more powerful. * He's at least 1 trillion years old, which gives him tons of experience. * He knows lots of things, and has the intelligence of a Mastermind. He is described as being close to being omniscient. * Ascended from the 2nd Dimension, "liberating" it. It is implied that he destroyed every being in the 2nd dimension as part of "liberating" it. * Instilled fear in 11-dimensional beings, making him at least 11-dimensional. This means that he is infinitely more powerful than infinitely more than you could ever imagine. Flaws * Can be erased. ** While being in Stanley's mind; he was erased by the Memory Gun. * His ego is greatest character flaw, underestimating his enemies and ceasing to be as a consequence. * Not fully used to his corporeal body due to the disadvantage of experiencing pain, having been attacked in the eye a few times. * Takes some time to regenerate * Could be sent back to his dimension if the Cipher Zodiac ritual is used on him. * While within the mindscape, Bill exists as nothing more than a thought in one's head and can be destroyed if the person is effected by something that induces memory loss or possibly brain death. * His eye is a weak spot. (Not a lethal weak spot, just enough to put him out of commission temporarily) * Can be disoriented by synchronized music Gallery Bill.jpg|Bill making a deal with Li'l Gideon Bill Wheel.gif|I'll be watching you! SpongeBill CipherPants.png Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Darkness Users Category:Demon Category:Disney Characters Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gods Category:Gravity Falls combatants Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Supervillains Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Toon Force Users Category:Villains Category:Water Manipulator Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Dream Users